<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blushing by starryhuney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557299">blushing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryhuney/pseuds/starryhuney'>starryhuney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Multi, Strangers to Lovers, goddamnit, karl is barely in this i just realized, like so tiny you wouldnt even see it, theres a small fight and a tiny bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryhuney/pseuds/starryhuney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hold me closer, don't let go<br/>love forever, on and on<br/>falling falling, deeper yet<br/>catch me darling, burning red</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blushing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick was crumpling up some paper, mischievous thoughts floating around his head. Smirking, he glanced at Alex, who was sitting right beside him. Biting his lip, he threw the paper at his head, quickly looking the other way. He pretended he didn’t hear Alex grumble, watching as the teacher spoke about something he didn’t care about. Digging through his bag, Alex pulled out a red pen, immediately flicking it at Nick as revenge.</p>
<p>Back and forth, the boys tried to throw items at the other without getting caught, desperately trying not to laugh too loud. They smiled at each other, Nick wadding up stray notebook paper, suddenly stopping when the classroom door opened. He dropped his paper onto the floor.</p>
<p>Standing in the doorway was a brightly clothed boy, his sweatshirt covering his hands, holding a piece of paper like his life depended on it. Nick kept his eyes trained on him, watching as he handed the paper, which he assumed was an excuse note, to the teacher. The student’s eyes flickered over to his, flashing a shy but bright smile, a light tint of red dusting his cheeks. Nick tried to smile back, but he felt something hit his face. Snapping his head over, he glared at Alex, his expression softening when he saw him struggling not to laugh. Nick smiled at him before scouting his eyes for the blushing boy.</p>
<p>“What’re you looking for?”, Alex whispered, suddenly really close to him. Nick made a note to not turn his head.</p>
<p>“I saw a cute boy before you distracted me.”</p>
<p>“What? Where?”, his friend’s voice became excited, barely able to keep his volume down. Nick rolled his eyes before skimming them over the classroom before seeing him, using his head to point.</p>
<p>“In the beige sweater with purple and white or whatever. You can’t see his face though,” Nick heard Alex scoff, causing him to shift his eyes to look at him. Alex’s eyes were trained on the other student, a small smile forming on his lips. He looked back at Nick, a sickeningly soft expression on his face which painted over Nick’s heart with a burning red. It was his turn to blush.</p>
<p>The teacher turned away from the board, making Alex rush back into his seat, Nick now struggling to keep a straight face. He shot him a wide grin before he attempted to retain any information that was leaving the teacher’s mouth. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to focus for the rest of the class, a pen cap already hitting his temple. Nick simply smirked, passing a glance to the cute boy, thinking to himself. He hadn’t seen that boy in this class before, or ever. He looked a little loss, fumbling around with his textbook and notebook, the blush on his cheeks making itself apparent again. Nick smiled, turning in his seat to face Alex. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna talk to him after class,” Nick stated, a steady grin on his face as Alex hit him with an eraser. </p>
<p>“No, you are not,” the other said, rolling his eyes at Nick sticking out his tongue. Alex reached his hand towards him, about to do something but was interrupted by the bell suddenly ringing. Nick shot up from his seat, haphazardly throwing all his stuff into his backpack, trying to race over to the pretty boy. Alex groaned from beside him, walking confidently over towards the student without Nick noticing.</p>
<p>Alex was almost at him when Nick looked up, a weird feeling forming in his stomach, his mouth moving quicker than his feet. “Alex!”, he yelled, causing both his friend and the stranger to look at him. Nick tried going a bit closer, seeing the curiosity erupt on the cute student’s face as he noticed Alex, his cheeks growing redder by the second. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes flickering between Nick and Alex. </p>
<p>Turning on his heels, Alex opened his mouth to speak, shutting it immediately when the stranger’s eyes were already trained on him. He gave him a sheepish smile, shuffling his feet as he stood there. Nick finally was behind him, causing Alex to look at him with gratitude.</p>
<p>“You look new here,” nervously chuckling, Nick watched as the boy stood up from his seat, averting his eyes from them. “Uh, what’s your name?”, glancing over at Alex, Nick tried to stand as confidently as he could.</p>
<p>“Oh! I’m Karl. Karl Jacobs, if you wanna know my full name, which I don’t know why you would want to,” he started to ramble, bundling up his sleeves over his hands. “Anyways, um, yeah. I’m Karl Jacobs,” he looked at them expectantly before awkwardly packing his things once more.</p>
<p>“I’m Alex,” saying it a bit too loud, Alex shrunk back into himself, pulling his beanie down.</p>
<p>“Nick,” he lifted his hand slightly, seeing Karl focus his attention on the two of them. He bit down on his lip, throwing his bag around his shoulder. He blinked at them before he eyed the door, then the clock.</p>
<p>“We should, uh, we should get going,” Karl lightly spoke, grinning shyly as he walked around his desk. Both the friends nodded, Alex running over to his desk to pick up his bag. Nick waited impatiently for him as Karl uncomfortably walked ahead. By the time Alex made it back to Nick’s side, Karl was already outside the classroom. Groaning, Alex’s shoulders dropped as Karl disappeared into the mess of students, looking at Nick apologetically. Shaking his head, Nick started to walk towards his class, waving a goodbye to Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting on his roof, Nick looked at the sunset, the mixture of pink and violet swirling through the sky. He sighed, placing his palms down behind him, holding himself up. He sat in silence, birds and cars whipping by the only noise he heard. Nick closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, the air around him slowly becoming chilly. It nipped at his nose and hands, the warmth of the sun dissipating. He was at peace with himself and his thoughts.</p>
<p>Scaring him, his phone buzzed and chimed loudly from his sweatshirt’s pocket. Nick groaned, his head falling down as his safe headspace started to disappear. Looking at his phone, he couldn’t help the smile forming as he read the text.</p>
<p>
  <b>alex </b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>im coming over whether you like it or not</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Nick quickly sent him a response before putting his phone back in his pocket. He sighed into the now cold air, gradually making it back to his room before it got too dark. He situated himself on his bed, throwing a pillow up into the air and catching it. Nick tried to create the same comforting feeling he had, his breathing leveling out, holding the pillow to his chest. His mind was drifting. </p>
<p>It’s been a few days since him and Alex met Karl. They’ve seen him multiple times, but for some reason, neither of them can bring themselves to talk to him. It was weird. Usually Alex is confident and loud about what he wants, but with Karl, he’s turned so shy that Nick can barely recognize him. It was like someone replaced his Alex with someone else.</p>
<p>Either way, Nick wasn’t any better. He would freeze and just stare from afar, he didn’t know why. He didn’t understand why both of them were so fascinated by a boy they’ve talked to once. Something about Karl felt special and it’s kind of scary to Nick. It’s scary that him and Alex both were infatuated with him. Nick definitely wasn’t in the mood to fight over a boy, but the whole situation left a pit in his stomach. He was still trying to piece together what he should do about it.</p>
<p>Nick blinked as the doorbell rang, bringing him back to reality. As he sat up, he glanced over at the window, seeing it getting darker by the second, and headed down the stairs. When he opened the door, Alex beamed at him as he barged through the door. Taken aback, Nick stared at him walking up to his room, not even paying him any mind. Furrowing his brow, Nick locked the door, seeing Alex waiting halfway up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Are you coming or not?”, a smirk formed on Alex’s face as he stood there, waving the other over. Nick groaned and playfully glared over towards him. “Well?”</p>
<p>“A simple hello would be nice,” he made his way towards the stairs, stopping before the first step, looking up at Alex. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess it would be,” Alex said as he took a step upwards, repressing a wide smile.</p>
<p>The two of them sat in Nick’s room, a comfortable silence washing over the air. Alex was lying face down on his bed as Nick flipped through his science textbook, biting the inside of his cheek as he skimmed through the pages. He loudly closed the book, irritation threatening to take over him. Alex moved his head to look over, sinking farther in Nick’s bed. </p>
<p>“Why are you even studying?”, muffled, Alex laughed as he buried his face farther into the pillow. Nick went over to him, ripping his beanie off his head to wear it. Alex sprung up and swatted at the taller’s arms and chest. “You’re such an asshole!”, his laugh was loud, moving higher on his knees to cling onto the other’s body. He was barely trying to get it back.</p>
<p>“This is so pathetic, you can do so much better,” Nick looped his arm around the smaller’s waist, hearing him yelp and slam down back into a sitting position. Letting go of him, Nick worriedly examined his face, slowly taking off his beanie to hand it to him. Alex took it with timidity, shifting on his legs before his confident demeanor came back. </p>
<p>“Anyways, are you done being a bitch?”</p>
<p>Nick looked up and pretended to think. “No,” he stated simply, a cocky grin on his lips. Alex rolled his eyes, getting up. Nick watched him curiously as he walked to his closet, searching for something. Confusion filled his brain, until Alex put on one of his sweatshirts. His favorite sweatshirt. It was stupid how much he liked it, how it made him feel good each time he wore it, all the fond memories linked to it throughout the years. </p>
<p>Alex knew about it, he knew a lot of things about him, which was a bit scary but comforting. “What’re you doing?”, his voice was a bit shaky, but not enough for Alex to comment on it. Spinning around with an expression Nick couldn’t read, Alex stretched out his arms, shaking around the fabric with fascination. Nick took a small step towards him, Alex snapping his head up to look at him. His smile was troubling, filled with pure mischief. Nick took another step, taking off into a sprint as Alex instantly ran out the room. </p>
<p>Their yelling rang throughout the house, annoying everyone inside, but neither really cared. Flinging the front door open, Alex ran outside, spinning on his heels to face Nick. It was hard to see his face through the dim streetlights, but Nick could tell he was smiling, and out of breath. “You’re so dumb, it’s getting unbelievable,” Nick said when he was a few feet away. Beaming up at him, Alex took off his beanie and placed it on Nick’s head. Surprised, the taller reached up to feel the fabric, double checking that he wasn’t dreaming.</p>
<p>“See? Now we’re even,” Alex whispered, a weird feeling in the air. Nick looked down at him, faintly seeing a blush form on the shorter’s face. He smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going to school had become a game to them. They’d meet in second period, see how close to Karl’s seat they could get without him suspecting them, like walking past to grab a tissue or sharpen their pencil. Luckily he sat on the outside of the desks, making it more believable that they were simply doing those things for their own benefit. </p>
<p>Today was a bit different. As Alex walked by, Karl subtly tapped his wrist, handing him a small note. Nick watched from his seat with curiosity, patiently waiting for Alex to come back. When he sat down, Nick looked at him expectantly, watching his eyes move over the paper over and over. Alex glanced up, his body visibly tensing. Nick followed his eyes, seeing Karl looking over at his friend. He turned his head to look at Alex, then Karl, an odd feeling swelling in his chest. </p>
<p>Karl smiled and gave Alex a tiny wave, his face painted scarlet. Nick bit his lip, hard. He put his head down on his desk, needing a moment away from whatever was happening. He took in a deep breath, soaking in the cool feeling of wood against his forehead. When he lifted his head back up, neither of them were looking at each other, both trying to focus in class. Gnawing on his lip until it started to bleed, Nick watched Alex out of the corner of his eye, debating in his head if he should ask him what the note said in class or out of it. He was going to find out what it said no matter what.</p>
<p>As the bell rang, Nick focused on Alex, finally capturing his gaze. He lifted his eyebrows, eyeing the paper in his hand before going back up to his eyes. Unfortunately, Alex got up, packing his bag before walking to Karl’s desk, not paying Nick any mind. Grumbling and moving stuff into his backpack, Nick tried to glimpse over to them periodically. He finally got on his feet, tilting his head to the side, seeing Karl and Alex softly speaking to each other. He gulped, looking away again, the weird feeling forming once again. </p>
<p>Nick breathed in deeply before willing himself to walk over there, standing beside them as they laughed lightly. They both gave their attention to him, Karl’s eyes softer than Nick remembers. His eyes scanned over Karl’s face, a warm smile appearing on his face immediately. Karl’s gaze lingered on him, his eyes tracing fire over Nick’s face, burning him up. Nick was drinking up the attention, the air around him feeling warm, suffocating him. He subtly took in a large breath, watching as Karl turned his gaze to Alex. </p>
<p>“See you at lunch?”</p>
<p>Alex nodded. Nick could tell he was nervous, too scared to use his voice. Something was swarming around Nick’s head as he examined Alex looking down, something unfamiliar and scary. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but before he could, Alex had started to walk away without another word. He left Nick standing by himself, struggling to process what had just happened. The students of the next class started making their ways in, jumpstarting Nick’s brain to leave.</p>
<p>Waiting for lunch was excruciatingly painful. The clocks on the wall seemed to be mocking Nick, time moving slowly. He observed the clock ticking, one of the hands rotating in a synchronized manner. The spinning of it made Nick’s head hurt, the sounds of the class becoming deafening, giving him a headache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept feeling for his phone, hoping for Alex to text him, explain what was happening and why he wasn’t included. He usually didn’t mind being excluded, forgotten, but not from Alex. It made him feel ill, a headache forming, the noises of chairs scraping the tiles and chatter making it pulse.</p>
<p>The sharp ringing the bell alerted Nick, his hands flying all over his desk to pack up quickly. His heart was beating fast, like it was bashing itself against his bones. He felt sick. As he ran out the room, his frenzied state was increasing by the second, almost dropping his phone when he took it out. No new messages, not a single notification. Nick grumbled, walking into the cafeteria.</p>
<p>He didn’t feel like eating, he was too focused on finding Alex and Karl. Nick scanned the bustling room, biting on his lip harshly. Sitting down at a random empty table, he tried to text Alex. Impatiently waiting for any form of response, he felt like his eyes were being strained. He was staring too intensely at his lit up screen. Rubbing his eyes harshly, Nick sighed, theorizing what possibly could have happened.</p>
<p>A gentle tap on his shoulder made him jump, opening his eyes with haste. Alex stood beside Karl, his eyes trained on him. Nick knitted his brows, watching as Karl got onto the seat next to him, a gentle aura surrounded them. He faced him, his gaze burning through Nick. He lightly grabbed the other’s arm, pulling it closer to him. Nick didn’t understand what he was trying to do, all of it making his head spin with his tongue caught in his throat. He didn’t notice Alex sitting across from them.</p>
<p>“Hey, Nick,” Karl spoke so softly, his cheeks flaring up as he stared at him innocently. Nick’s breath hitched, cursing himself for being so infatuated with him.</p>
<p>“Hi, Karl,” he whispered back, getting a giggle and more redness from the other. Nick felt like he was dying and he’s just about to be put into heaven. Something about Karl was addicting, making him feel amazing. His nature was so calming, so welcoming, and his face was so cute. He smiled at him before looking over at Alex, his eyes already fixated on him. Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise, but drunk up the attention anyway.</p>
<p>“Is it okay if I start sitting with you and Alex from now on?”</p>
<p>Nick whipped his head back at the boy questioning him, an insurmountable feeling of giddiness filling his body to the brim. He nodded at him, watching as Karl’s face lit up, turning to grin at Alex. Nick looked over at him, unable to stop himself from beaming at him. Alex simply switched his vision between him and Karl, his expression unreadable. He seemed to be in his own little world, gradually being brought back to reality when Karl started to speak. He blinked his eyes and smiled at both of them, resting his chin on his hand as he listened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t know what started this. He doesn’t understand how he got in this position. Nick glared at Alex as he started shouting, nothing but anger bubbling up inside him.</p>
<p>“I know you want Karl, just fucking admit it! You fucking suck at hiding it,” Alex yelled, his eyes set on Nick as he stomped over to him, his chest heaving. They had been yelling and arguing with each other for so long, it was starting to hurt his voice.</p>
<p>“Why are you so upset about that? What, too insecure to believe that you’ll ever have a chance with him? Hm?”, Nick snapped, his tongue spitting venom, the burning feeling of his chest making his head hurt.</p>
<p>“You’re such a fucking asshole. I can’t believe I’ve stuck with you for this long,” Alex got closer to him, standing a few feet away, his face scowling.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Wasn’t it you who always asked to hang out? Or maybe the fact you text me constantly? Doesn’t seem like you dislike me,” his head was spinning, barely aware of what he was saying, his vision so focused on the way Alex moved even closer. </p>
<p>“Go cry to Karl about it.”</p>
<p>“Why? So you can bitch to me about it after?”, Nick spat, seeing Alex stand a foot away, his breathing picking up, heat forming on his cheeks. Nick searched his face, for anything, anything at all. He looked so disheveled, his beanie almost falling off from tugging at his hair so much. Nick suddenly stopped breathing, feeling Alex grab his arm, yanking him impossibly closer to the shorter. </p>
<p>Quickly, Alex pressed his lips against his, his grip on his arm becoming stronger. Nick hesitantly kissed back, his mind so lost in emotions and thoughts, not being able to make a clear thought. His heartbeat rang in his ears as he pushed his lips harder. He didn’t understand what had gotten into Alex, why this didn’t feel wrong in the slightest. They were just fighting over Karl and now they’re kissing like it was meant for them. </p>
<p>They stood there kissing, breathing hard. Alex was digging his nails into his arm, holding onto him like he was going to disappear any moment. Nick cupped his cheek, his anger subsiding as Alex pulled away. The shorter kept his eyes close, letting Nick take a moment to process what just happened. His eyes trailed all of Alex’s features, his heart hurting from it.</p>
<p>“Alex…”, his voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard. Alex opened his eyes, tears pricking at the sides. Nick’s face softened, rubbing his thumb over his cheek, trying to provide comfort.</p>
<p>“I like you,” Alex stated plainly, his voice threatening to quiver. Nick let out a light chuckle, holding Alex’s face a bit tighter and he felt him tense under him.</p>
<p>“You kinda made it obvious, y’know?”, leaning in to kiss him again, Nick stopped just an inch away from his lips. “I don’t know what my feelings are, but I do know that I wanna kiss you again.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Alex pressed their lips together, his breathing calming down completely. They stood in Nick’s room, softly kissing, Alex moving his arms to Nick’s hands instead of his death-grip. Something about it felt right, like everything worked out the way it was supposed to. Alex’s lips were sweet and velvety, knowing that he put on chapstick earlier that night. </p>
<p>Cautiously, Nick licked his lip, shocked when he opened his mouth, just enough for Nick to deepen the kiss. It was making his head spin, a tingly feeling absorbing his brain, washing down his body. Nick moved his other hand to Alex’s wasit, squeezing the skin lightly. Laughing against his lips, Alex dragged the hand that was holding his to Nick’s chest. It was so simple, kissing Alex. Nick knew he’d have to think about his feelings and thoughts once they were done, but for the time being, he relished in Alex’s touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Nick and Alex started dating, Karl somehow noticed immediately, asking the second day of them dating if they were. It was unbelievable how good Karl was at reading them from knowing them for so short of a time. Maybe they were obvious, maybe Karl was just observant, they didn’t know. </p>
<p>Alex was currently chatting with Karl, using his hands to express his point more clearly. Nick smiled at how cute he was, but he still felt his heart being lit on fire whenever his eyes drifted to Karl. Alex and him just thought they were fighting over him because they wanted the other’s attention, but it seemed to not be the case, at least for Nick.</p>
<p>It was scary to him. He’s in a committed relationship with his best friend for years, but he still feels so utterly infatuated with the brunette with freckles littering his skin. It worried him. He questioned if he truly liked Alex like he convinced himself he did, even though deep down, he knows he truly does. It made everything more confusing, his heart beating for two different people. Two different people who were talking to each other right in front of him, their laughs molding together and making Nick’s heart scream.</p>
<p>“Earth to Nick?”, Karl waved his hand in front of his face, giggling as Nick shook his head to focus. He smiled, leaning on his elbows as he continued to talk. “Alex and I were gonna hang out after school, and I think as the certified boyfriend, I should ask if you wanna go too?”</p>
<p>Nick looked at him for a moment, dumbly nodding his head as he didn’t lose eye contact. He watched the way Karl smiled, how his face reddened as he faced Alex, letting Nick appreciate his facial structure. He smiled to himself, his gaze drifting slowly to Alex, his heart stopping. He was fixing his beanie as he spoke, his eyes crinkling as he laughed loudly, drawing his knees up from underneath the lunch table.</p>
<p>Confusion washed over Nick once again. He loves Alex, wants to continue holding him and kissing him when they’re alone, impossibly learn more about each other, everything that Alex is. The only problem is that he wants to do all of that with Karl, too. He wants to softly peck his lips between classes, hold his hand as they go anywhere, talk for hours on end. It made no sense how much he liked Karl, especially for only knowing him for a month, but without him, he wouldn’t even be dating Alex.</p>
<p>His breathing suddenly stilled as Karl reached for Alex's beanie. He wanted both of them, admitting to himself that he wants to date both of them. He wants both of them so bad, but he felt extremely selfish. He already had Alex, already loved him to death with him reciprocating, he shouldn’t be even thinking of Karl like that, but he does. He thinks of holding them both and living domestic lives together. His heart hurts.</p>
<p>Walking to Nick’s house after school was loud, laughter filling the air as they messed around with each other. Nick was running after Karl as he snatched Alex’s beanie off, yelling at him with nothing but a smile on his face. When he was close enough, Nick wrapped his arms around Karl’s waist, pulling him closer to his body, stopping him from running. He was able to feel Karl laughing, his head pressed against his chest as he tried to wiggle free.</p>
<p>Untangling themselves from each other, Nick was able to grab Alex’s beanie, straightening up, walking over to him with utmost confidence. He delicately placed it over his hair before grabbing his face, thumbing at his cheeks. Alex blinked up at him, nothing but admiration in his eyes, letting Nick kiss him softly. When they broke apart, they continued to walk again with their hands connected, Karl still energetically bouncing around.</p>
<p>Right as they stepped through the door, Karl began skipping around, his excitement growing with each jump. Alex chuckled, letting go of Nick so he could lock the front door, going towards the enthusiastic boy. He was leading Karl up the stairs by the time Nick turned around, their fingers hooked together. That made Nick feel warm, making his way up, seeing them already playing around.</p>
<p>“You guys are such a touchy couple, it’s kinda crazy,” Karl giggled, being pulled into a semi hug from Alex. </p>
<p>“That’s because we like you, a lot,” Alex uttered, stating it like it was a fact. Nick’s eyes widened as he watched Karl blush, wrestling a bit with his boyfriend until he had gotten full control of his hands. Karl had the biggest smile on his face, his face being drenched in reddish pink, blushing like crazy. Nick didn’t know what Alex was trying to do.</p>
<p>“Like me?”</p>
<p>“We literally fought over you, which led us to date. I don’t think the feelings magically disappeared, right Nick?”, Alex glanced over at him with an expectant look, laughing as Nick started to open and close his mouth repeatedly. He couldn’t process what was happening, his mind spinning as both of them stared at him. “You can’t pretend that you haven’t been distracted by Karl. You stare at him the same way you do me, it’s so obvious.”</p>
<p>“I have no clue what’s going on,” Karl abruptly spoke, his eyes looking back and forth between the boyfriends. “Like, this makes no sense. I don’t know if you realized that or not.”</p>
<p>Nick kept blinking, convincing himself that this was a dream, secretly pinching his arm to double check. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, slightly tugging it. “I like both of you, and assuming from what Alex said, he does too. We haven’t properly talked about it, but yeah. It makes no sense.”</p>
<p>Alex nodded, watching Karl with intensity, his breathing shallow. Karl put his hands on his head, aggressively rubbing his face, crouching down. Nick looked at Alex with fearful and worried eyes, both of them not knowing what to do. Karl let out a shaky breath, prompting them to step closer, making sure to have their distance.</p>
<p>“This can’t be real,” Karl mumbled, barely audible, his ears turning red as he sat down. </p>
<p>“Sorry if we made you uncomfortable. I didn’t really think about what I was saying. I forgot to take your feelings and emotions into consideration. I’m sorry-”, Alex started, stopping instantly when Karl opened his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>“You guys both like me. You guys like me, like actually?” Karl looked up, his eyes threatening to leak tears. Nick frowned, nodding his head, seeing Karl tremble before laughing quietly. “This is a joke isn’t it? I’m gonna say how I feel and you’re gonna go ‘Surprise! This was a prank to make you look like an idiot! Gotcha!’ Am I correct?”</p>
<p>Alex sat down beside him. “We’d never do that. That’s just an asshole move, and we like you too much to do that.” </p>
<p>Karl shook his head, more tears falling down as he curled himself into a ball. “I just got a crush on you two, like, a week ago. I felt so guilty and selfish. How couldn’t I? I had a crush on an already formed couple, one that already is in love. I felt greedy, I felt like I was too needy, too lonely to realize how weird I am.”</p>
<p>“You're not weird,” Alex piped in, his hand hovering over the crying boy’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I just, never expected either of you to reciprocate. I never expected to even tell either of you. It all just feels fake, too lucky,” Karl leaned a tiny bit onto Alex’s body, sniffling. Alex finally placed his hand down, rubbing it over his arm before pulling him close.</p>
<p>“We can give you more time to process?”, Nick hardly recognized his voice when he spoke, it being shaky and raspy. Karl nodded, wiping his tears on his sweater, trying to keep it together. He nodded again, this time taking a deep breath, his cheeks burnt red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was shining through the windows, Karl pressed up against Nick’s chest, his nose buried in the crook of his neck. Alex had his arms loosely wrapped around Karl’s waist, his head resting on Nick’s arm as a pillow. They laid there fast asleep, their breaths mixing with each other. </p>
<p>Sunlight was harshly laying on Nick’s face, causing him to stir. He gradually opened his eyes, his heart speeding up when he saw what position he was in. He’s been in this situation multiple times with his boyfriends, but his heart still leaps whenever it happens. Karl’s breath was fanning his neck, warming up the skin underneath it. Nick smiled to himself, leaning his head onto Karl’s, not wanting to wake him up. </p>
<p>His arm was numb from Alex. Nick tried moving it subtly but it only made him wake up. Alex loudly yawned, a dopey grin on his face as Nick shushed him. He stuck out his tongue, scooting up so Nick could retrieve his arm back. Alex kissed the top of Karl’s head before running his fingers across his stomach. Jolting awake, Karl groaned as he lifted up his head, his eyes still closed. Giggling, Alex kissed the back of his neck, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. A whine left Karl’s lips as Nick ruffled his hair, pouting. Nick kissed it away, their lips gently touching, their noses touching slightly. </p>
<p>Alex sat up, leaning over to interrupt their kiss, pressing his lips on the sides of their mouths. Nick chuckled, pecking his lips before lying his head back, facing the ceiling. He smiled to himself, seeing Alex crawl on top of him, relaxing on the small portion of his chest that Karl wasn’t occupating. Feathery kisses went down his neck, each peck making his skin burn under Karl’s lips. He hummed in content, closing his eyes as Alex laid his warm hands under his shirt. It was peaceful. The wind and birds outside were the only noises besides their breathing.</p>
<p>Karl sat up, half straddling Nick as he stared down at his boyfriends. “Hi,” he whispered, his eyes half lidded. Alex looked up at him, rubbing his thigh, poking at the exposed skin afterwards with a grin. Karl giggled, bringing his hands up to cover his blushing face, his sweater falling down his arms. “We should get breakfast, I’m very hungry.”</p>
<p>Groaning, Nick held Alex closer, waving Karl to lie back down. Shaking his head, he crawled out of bed, doing a big stretch. Nick stared at him, his heart beating faster as he admired his body, noticing that Alex was doing the exact same thing. Like he sensed it, Karl whipped around, scrunching up his nose as he stared at them. Nick looked down to see Alex wink at him, hearing his other boyfriend sigh, making him chuckle. </p>
<p>Eventually, they all made it to the kitchen, awkwardly saying hi to Karl’s family as they went to the fridge. They were partially dressed and two out of the three were not wearing pants, making the situation worse. Alex leaned his chin on Karl’s shoulder as he scanned the fridge for food, Nick rubbing his neck as he felt the stare on the back of his head tearing through his skull. He didn’t know how Alex wasn’t bothered, but maybe it’s just because he’s Alex.</p>
<p>They all sat on the couch as they ate their desired food, which were just snacks hanging around. Alex laid his legs across both his boyfriends’ laps, pressing his back on the armrest as he chewed his granola bar. Karl was trying to feed Nick a strawberry, pouting each time he shook his head no. Karl turned to Alex, feeding him the strawberry with ease, facing Nick to stick out his tongue. Nick simply laughed.</p>
<p>The day was waking up. All of them went back to Karl’s room to have more privacy, planning what they were going to do for the day. Karl pulled on his bottom lip, easily distracting his boyfriends as he thought. There was just something so peaceful, something so compelling about all of them being together. Alex was playing with Nick’s fingers as Karl planned out the day to them, making Nick’s heart soar. It was overwhelming how much love was filling up the room, even if they were doing simple things. </p>
<p>Nick started to blush at Karl calling for him, trying to get his attention. He felt sheepish, tilting his head to the ground, hearing Alex laugh from beside him. Karl walked up to him and pecked his lips, lifting his chin with his finger. Alex patiently waited for his kiss, smiling so widely during it that it was difficult for Karl to kiss him properly. It made Nick’s heart soar. Maybe he was in heaven, he didn’t know. All he did know was that he never wanted to leave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope this was good lmao i wrote this in such short time sorry. BUT i was thinking of writing karlnap smut?? based off of the "i know damn well youre not talking to me" clip so if you guys are interested let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>